The Joker's Posse
by Bufflytica
Summary: The Joker kidnaps Sue Sylvester, Quinn, Brittany and Santana in order to perform an insane clown posse song.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

One night, The Joker was marching around his lair in his purple uniform. He was upset and muttered to himself "why did the Batman stop me again, I just wanted some tunes" when he had tried his last plan. Several months ago, the Joker tried to kidnap the members of his favorite band,Insane Clown Posse, and had failed. The concert he tried to go to was heavily guarded and Batman was a step ahead of the clown and told him "you aren't going to take the masses entertainment away, and these clowns are nothing like you." The Joke, after a brief fight, was punched until he had a bloody nose and handed over to the police. Of course, The Joker found a way out of prison before his trial. even started given the Joker was a very smart man, even if he was a a cruel psychopath.

The Joker always had a weird taste in music, given he liked a certain type of metal that was borderline rap. Many of his favorite artists included Slipknot, Limp Bizkit, and the Bloodhound Gang, which are all known for their violent lyrics. Of course, none of his artists could hold a candle to ICP. First off, They reminded him of the fact he was a clown. Second, he liked the violence and destruction in their lyrics. The line from the ICP Hocus Pocus, "psychotic carnival creatures" made himself scream "hey, I am one" the first time he heard it.

The Joker had heard from one of his minions that there was a high school in the Midwest where there was a very successful singing club that sang pop music. Although not his usual taste, he did have some pop music tastes, and did notably have a mild interest in country/pop singer Carrie Underwood. Meanwhile, the official reason for this plan the Joker had for kidnapping the Glee club was simple, he wanted them to perform a live concert for himself and sing him some ICP songs. As a solution to his failure he decided to leave Gotham for Lima,Ohio in a stolen military helicopter to find and kidnap as many members of the Glee Club as possible. As the Joker took off with his helicopter that carried several tanks of Joker Gas, he then laughed.

Meanwhile, Sue Sylvester had punished Quinn, Santana, and Brittany for a prank they coordinated involving a pig that had run through West McKinley High. The four women were in a small facility adjacent to the main building. Sue said to the cheerleaders "No, you cannot do something that dangerous or I will vomit on all of you." Quinn said "please hear me out, I was not guilty, Santana was." Santana then snapped back "no, you were responsible, and I remember that the pregnancy was your idea." Quinn then shouted, "how dare you bring up the story of my pregnancy," Meanwhile Brittany said "I smell gas and I didn't deal it." Santana and Quinn were still in a stupid argument while Brittany, of all people, pointed out something obvious. The Joker was flying above the small building and had found a way to connect a gas container to the ventilation system. The coach and her students were passed out, with their faces frozen smiling. The Joker and his henchmen took the four women and put them on the helicopter. When they woke up, they were all tied up and terrified in chairs as they were in the Joker's lair.

Brittany screamed "You monster, what do you want from us? Also I am sure you shot a Pikachu once and ate its meat" The Joker said, "You are dumb enough to think pokemon are real!" "Also, I want you all to sing several songs from my favorite band. Santana shouted "Who is it,I hope it is someone Sue knows about, like Maroon 5, Aly and AJ or even Tegan and Sara""? The Joker laughed: "no fools, it is Insane Clown Posse" Quinn, who Santana had called "Pimply faced" as an insult, said "ewww, who even listens to that garbage" The Joker shouted: "Enough, you have to perform the song "In yo face" and do all the choreography yourself." Sue then sighed "ugghhh, not only is he holding us hostage, but we have to sing the songs of a mediocre hip hop group who doesn't know how magnets work." The Joker then surprisingly decided to untie them, but then used an Ipod to blow Insane Clown Posse music at them so their songs would be stuck in their heads.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Note:This all takes place in one night like the video game where the joker traps batman. This chapter is shorter than the last as it is setting up for a huge battle in the next chapter between the Penguin and the Joker unrelated to any Glee character's fates.

Once The Penguin had heard about the Joker's escape, he was busy planning his revenge to compete with the Joker. The Penguin had once hired a Frank Sinatra impersonator to sing "New York" and several other Sinatra songs who was murdered by one of the Joker's minions. The Sinatra impersonator had once also protested a Juggalo rally in Gotham. The Penguin spoke to his minions and said "I, Oswald Cobblepot, will not be stopped by that clown again. Frank Sinatra was also far more talented than those clownfaced idiots the Joker listens to." The Penguin was planning his own assault on the Joker's lair from an abandoned warehouse.

Meanwhile,the three New Directions and their coach were complaining about the song that had to perform. The song was "Chicken Huntin'" which made Brittany upset as she was a lover of animals. Britanny said, crying "What if the clowns hunt Lord Tubbington?" Santana and said, holding her girlfriend's hand, "This is just a song, they aren't going to kill any animals, and I think this is a song about ICP killing Klansmen." Britanny said "what is a Klansman?" Santana then said "They are bigoted morons who wear sheets. They would hate my guts for being Latina as well as our gay ass relationship. "

The Joker shouted: "Too bad, you have to sing this song or you die. Quinn, you will have to lead and sing "Well, I'm heading down a southern trail, I'm going chicken huntin' Chopping redneck chicken necks I ain't saying nothing". Quinn sang the verse and everyone followed along in fear, but they were terrified of the next song. The Joker then announced "Hocus Pocus" as the next song.

Sue yelled at the Joker and said "you are tormenting my students with your terrible taste in music. I am not even a fan of Taylor Swift and think her country-pop sound is cheesy, but she at least doesn't wear clown makeup and throw random acts of violence into her music" The Joker said "She is overrated, even Carrie Underwood is better than her. At least she is actually a country singer." The Joker then kicked Sue in the face after she shouted "I am not going to listen to someone dumb enough to deny evolution".

The Penguin, who was blasting Sinatra as well as Rat Pack songs from a boombox with a stolen iPod on it, now had his goons outside the Joker's lair. He was saying in a microphone in to the compound "Mwamwamwa. Joker, you are pathetic and make Krusty the Clown look like a role model." The New Directions, and Sue were puzzled about this and have never heard of the Penguin or any of Batman's other enemies, which include Catwoman, Bane, the Riddler, Poison Ivy, and many others, of anything he had done.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Note:This is the final chapter: but I might return to this universe for a spin-off or crossover with a different character. Also, I do not listen to Insane Clown Posse, so correct me if I am wrong.

The Penguin had surrounded The Joker and was ready to fire. The Penguin ordered the assault and shouted, "I want the clown to be beaten to death with brute force." The Penguin kept his Crooner music going at the same time and personally even sang a Frank song during the attack. The Joker's men were outnumbered horribly by the Penguin's and one of them surrendered alive and said, "I actually think Insane Clown Posse is a terrible band, I only signed up for the money".  
The Joker was meanwhile trying to get the Glee kids to perform his music when he heard the Penguin's music and the gunshots. Brittany said, in a half optimistic way, "is Batman saving us and giving me a pet unicorn", Santana told her girlfriend "No, he is not saving us, he sounds evil and probably worse than the joker. Also, honey, unicorns are not real no matter how many times you have dreamed about them when you stayed over at my house and shared a bed. "

Quinn noticed a small crawlspace that they could get out through, and then she asked, "has anyone flown a helicopter before?" Everyone nodded, except Sue who said "I once tried it for a few months and used it to bring a football team to a game they were late for once, but my license was suspended after I got drunk and crashed it into a preserve near the Great Lakes. "The four of them made a run for the vents and had snuck into them just in time.

The Penguin's men, who had sworn revenge on the Joker, had just kicked open the door, ready to open fire. The Joker knew, of course, this would happen. He decided to use Molotov Cocktails filled with Joker gas made from Faygo cans he had drank. The Joker laughed and said, "How do you like my favorite drink?" when he threw the makeshift cocktail. The Joker, after killing several of them, painted them with juggalo makeup.

The Glee Kids and their coach had all safely climbed out of the vents before much of the fighting had started although they had heard some of the early phases towards the end and the shaft had shaken a bit. Britanny saw it first and they all made a dash for it. Once Sue got in with her students, she changed to a pop station Sue quipped: "I may be a bitch, but I still have the skill to fly this thing." Sue then left and took off, and later would bring the students to the houses for the rest of the night, even if she insulted each one first.

Shortly after the New Directions had fled, the Joker had turned tide of the battle and motivated his remaining troops to fight on. Although the Penguin himself fled the scene long before the battle was over, his second in command was brutally murdered by the Joker himself. The victory was pyrrhic as although the Joker won, his compound was destroyed and his dream was ruined. The Joker said "Nooo, my dream is ruined. I never got them to perform and sing "Piggy Pie" to show my glory as a clown. After his meltdown, the Joker quickly found a new warehouse in Gotham and had it guarded by his minions. He then turned his misery into humor and laughed evily, as he started plotting his plan to try to get the Barden Bellas to perform Juggalo music. This time, however, he'd use Anybody Killa, his second favorite artist instead given he is less well known.

The End.


End file.
